


Despedida de um Amor

by ErinAckerman



Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Despedida, Drama, M/M, YukiMafu, triste
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinAckerman/pseuds/ErinAckerman
Summary: "...Se me fosse dada o poder de mudar um acontecimento, eu deletaria toda aquela briga e resetava completamente o dia, assim estaríamos de volta à noite passada no quarto que foi cúmplice de todas as nossas noites de amor e que presenciou toques e carícias, estas nem sempre notadas."...
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Kudos: 3





	Despedida de um Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, vim com mais uma trabalho, só que dessa vez um de Given.
> 
> Essa fanfic está na minha conta do Social Spirit, assim como algumas outras que trarei para cá.
> 
> Nessa, eu imaginei os sentimentos do Mafuyu e o jeito que ele viesse a se expressar, enfim, espero que gostem.
> 
> Boa leitura e ~Beijinhos 😘!!!

_Essa foi uma maneira de me encontrar._

_Desabafar tudo o que está obstruído aqui no meu peito. Queria te dizer que ..._

_... Me arrependo tanto das palavras que falei. Quem me ajudou a voltar atrás e não como articular, muito menos como pensar._

_"Você morreria por mim?" você deve aqui, “Viverias também por mim?”, pois queria que vivesse também por ti._

_A música ..._

_... era a sua paixão ..._

_... a minha paixão ..._

_... Ela era nossa paixão, uma vez que deveríamos compartilhar e não fazer um curtido separado. Você cantava tão apaixonadamente, exalava suas emoções, seu amor e sua essência em cada palavra da música. O seu dedilhar nas cordas da guitarra cria uma bela melodia._

_Todo o conjunto dedicado a mim e ao nosso amor!_

_Fomos imaturos!_

_Deixamos nossos mais lindos sentimentos sendo ofuscados pelo mais obscuro. A raiva momentânea ultrapassou a razão e levou nossos corações. Ainda consigo lembrar a sua expressão ao me ouvir falar aquelas palavras malditas, seu choque, sua descrição e seu mais íntimo, sua tristeza._

_Hoje, choro pensando em ti, em nós e na nossa história._

_Essa dor está enfraquecida no meu coração, este pode estar sangrando ao gravar que nunca mais volta a sorrir; o mais belo curvo dos lábios acompanhado ao modo de seus olhos se fecha levemente sempre que sorria._

_Cravei em minhas lembranças esses pequenos detalhes._

_Você conseguiu a indagaria: “Apesar do meu ato impensado, se lhe fosse dada a oportunidade de escolha: ainda virá para mim?”; “Se soubesse que minhas palavras te levariam para o abismo, me amarias mesmo assim?”._

_Egoísmo da minha parte querendo o teu amor mesmo tendo sido retribuído com tanto dissabor._

_Se eu tiver sido autorizado a alterar um evento, eu excluirá toda aquela briga e reiniciará completamente o dia, assim estaríamos voltando à noite passada no quarto que foi afetado por todas como todas as noites de amor e que apresentam toques e carícias, essas nem sempre notadas._

_Como palavras e promessas sussurradas, atualmente o ecoam não é um lugar onde já seja o calor agradável da sua presença. Como um eterno lembrete de sua ausência_ _._

_Sua Gibson Hollowbody está nos dias de hoje, minha companheira fiel, levo comigo onde quer que eu vá, mesmo quando as cordas foram arrebentadas - consequência do meu desespero ao encontrar aquele jeito._

_Perdi a conta de quantas vezes já falei que não te perdoo, que não me perdoo._

_Meu erro?_

_Compare o seu amor pela música com o que sinto por mim e toque ao vento tempestuosas sem nem pensar duas vezes._

_Hoje percebo que eram amores diferentes, um amor que enviava similarmente. A respeito do outro erro ..._

_Bom, esse eu não consigo remitir. Ele foi responsável pela sua partida repentina, ou causador de toda essa catástrofe._

_Sempre pense comigo mesmo, se um dia em outra vida nos restabelecer, eu posso obter ou perder?_

_Seria no mínimo paradoxal; Se eu não sou capaz de me remeter, imagine você!_

_Sabe qual foi seu erro?_

_Foi acatar a porcaria do meu 'pedido'._

_Por que Yuki? Porque pela primeira vez na vida, não me ignorou? Por que não ligou para mim quando minhas palavras foram repetidas vezes sem conta na sua cabeça?_

_Assim teríamos resolvido essa alteração entre nós. E você não pode descansar aqui nesse solo frio em que agora está._

_Sabe, eu te amei tanto!_

_Essas lágrimas que agora caem são de tristeza e de eterna saudade!_

_Sinto tanto a tua falta. Dizem que o tempo cura tudo, então porque ainda dói?_

_Por que não consegui liberar minhas emoções por tanto tempo?_

_Somente hoje você pode me mostrar e foi através da música que tanto amamos._

_Sabia que escrevi uma canção sobre você e o nosso amor?_

_Um nomeei de Fuyu No Hanashi - Um Conto de Inverno, quer ouvi-la?_

_Assim como a neve que não derreteu por completo  
Como se manter na sombra   
Eu continuo tendo esse sentimento dentro de mim_

_Ei  
Com quais palavras eu   
Deveria encerrar esse amor?_

_Seu tudo  
Perdeu o amanhã  
E agora está vagando pela eternidade  
Junto comigo  
Que não conseguiu dizer adeus  
E nem seguir em frente_

_Assim como um feitiço que não se desfez  
Ou alguma maldição  
Eu ainda estou carregando uma mala pesada_

_Ei  
Que tipo de futuro  
Eu deveria procurar nessa cidade?_

_As geladas lágrimas caem e congelam sob o céu gelado  
Elas fingem ser gentis enquanto caem do meu rosto  
É apenas a história de duas pessoas  
Que acabaram se separando_

_Mesmo que todo o seu ser  
Perca a sua forma  
Você sempre estará dentro de mim  
Para sempre junto comigo  
Que tenta seguir em frente  
Mesmo sem conseguir me despedir**_

_Gostou da nossa música? Fiz especialmente pra ti, coloquei tudo o que sentia nessa canção; o amor, a saudade e toda a tristeza em mim guardadas._

_E como escrevi na música, mesmo que você não esteja aqui em sua forma original, você sempre estará comigo, pois eu te guardo em meu coração e em minhas recordações. Minhas mais sinceras desculpas por não ter vindo te visitar antes, mas saiba que de agora em diante virei te visitar, principalmente nas nossas datas comemorativas._

_Lembrarei de ti sempre com aquele sorriso que tanto amava no rosto, nada de recordar mais as tristezas, somente os nossos momentos de felicidades._

_É isso meu amor, são essas as palavras que eu deveria ter dito antes; é essa a minha despedida._

_Yuki Yoshida, meu eterno primeiro amor, eu sempre te amarei. Adeus meu querido Yu!!!_

_**xxx**_

Mafuyu Satou deixou o buquê de _tulipas_ brancas e vermelhas com _amor-perfeito_ que havia trazido consigo no jazigo do seu antigo amor, cada flor tinha um significado; as tulipas nas cores brancas eram seu pedido de perdão a Yuki pelas palavras egoístas que dissera, as vermelhas como uma declaração do seu amor e os amores-perfeitos foi uma forma de expressar que o amor de ambos nunca seria esquecido.

O ruivo chorou a cada instante da sua declaração, principalmente quando recordou de quando encontrou o corpo do namorado. No entanto, nesse momento portava um pequeno sorriso singelo, com umas poucas lágrimas ainda a escapar de seus olhos. Havia se despedido de seu amado Yuki e o principal tinha pedido perdão.

_ Virei você ver novamente e nesse dia continuar mais sobre minha jornada na música. Só quero dizer mais uma coisa: encontrei um novo amor, o nome dele é Uenoyama Ritsuka. Ele assim como você toca guitarra. Conheci ele graças a ti e a sua Gibson. Você me agradeço por amado e protegido e agradeço também por mim até o Uenoyama-kun. Talvez algum dia poderei nos perdoar. Aishiteruyo Yuki, diga! Dando um último beijo que apareceu por escrito ou o nome do namorado antigo, Mafuyu levanta o local em que estava, dá o último adeus e segue para a saída, dessa vez sentindo mais leve do que entrou, por que poderia realmente ser cancelado por Yuki . 

_**xxx** _

__Adeus meu ruivinho, está aqui sempre para te amar e proteger !!_

**Author's Note:**

> A música que aparece na fic é a mesma que o Mafuyu canta no primeiro show com a banda do Ueno, a música Fuyu No Hanashi – Um Conto de Inverno.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado, quem sabe eu talvez traga uma nova fic de Given.
> 
> É isso, até uma próxima.
> 
> ~Beijinhos 😘!!!


End file.
